undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 21
This is Issue 21 of Fear The Living, titled This Can't Be. This is the seventh issue of Arc #3. Issue 21 I wake up and see My uncle and Logan on either side of me. I look at my arm and see it’s chopped off, it hurts like a bitch but at least I will live. “So your awake, Ken I have to tell you something” My uncle says. “What is it Uncle” I ask. “I’m bit Ken, I’m sorry I wish it could be different but I’m going to die” He says. “No no this no this can’t be can’t we just chop off your arm or something” I say. “It’s too late, I’m going to turn, I want to be buried in the town” He says. “But, you can’t die, you’re the last person in my family, and your my uncle, I love you Uncle you can’t die” I say. “I’m going to die, but we should start going to the town now” he says. “Fine, let’s go” I say and we all get up and gather up the group. “So are you guys going to come back or something” D.L. says. “Yes we’re just going to grant Ken’s wish to be buried in the town” Daniel says. “Good luck, and I’m sorry for the loss, I know how it feels to lose a good friend” D.L. says. We all go in the R.V. and start to drive to the town. I look out the window the entire time, I’m losing my uncle I really am. He’s like a father to me now, he’s protected me since we met. I just can’t believe I’m losing him. He’s been so nice to me, he’s tried his best to protect me and he has. We finally arrive there. We all get off and Daniel and Lee start to dig the grave. “So Ken, I can’t believe this is it, you’ve been a damn good friend and leader, I can’t believe you’re going to die” Daniel says. “I haven’t known you for a long time but I know you’re a good man” Lee says. “I wish I wasn’t bit, I don’t want to leave Ken but I guess I’ll die” My Uncle says. “I just can’t believe you’re going to die, we’ve been through a lot uncle” I say. “Yeah we have Ken” My Uncle says. “We’ve all been through things together. You’re like family to me, all of you. We’ve seen so many deaths but, you’re like a brother to me Ken, I’ll miss you man” Daniel says. “I’ll miss you to” My uncle says and they both hug. “Good luck in the afterlife Ken” Lee says. “Good luck to you, make sure them bandits get what’s coming to them for me” My uncle says and him and Lee hug. “Finally me and you uncle, we’ve been through a lot of shit together. When my Mom and Dad died you took me in and cared for me. Then Diana lets me live with her and we don’t see each other for like a year, then I finally see you again and you take care of me again, you guide me and protect me in this apocalypse and then you get bit trying to save me. You’re a hero Uncle, I’ll miss you” I say and start crying. “Ken, I’ve seen you grow up since you were just a little baby to now, you’re a grown man. I know you can take care of yourself Ken, but there’s one thing I don’t want to happen to you. I don’t want you to become a cold unloving man. You are an intelligent kid so understand me when I say, not everyone out there is an evil man, I mean take D.L. for example, when he met us he could have killed us all on sight, but no he takes us in and gives us a place to live. Ken you can survive, just don’t let this world turn you into something you’re not you don’t need to be cold and ruthless. Ken I love you, and I always will. When you think about me don’t think about this or the bad times, think about the good times, so whenever you think of me you don’t get sad, I don’t want that. I’ll miss you” My uncle says and hugs me. He falls down and grabs his bite “It’s time Ken, if you don’t want to do it you don’t need to, they can or you can just leave me here” He says. “No uncle, I won’t let you turn into one of those things” I say. I see my uncle close his eyes and fall limp on the ground. I raise my gun and shoot him in the head. I start to cry and just fall down crying. Daniel and Lee grab Uncle’s body and put him in the grave. Daniel is also crying. They finally put all the dirt over and the group meets up near the RV. “So we go back to the warehouse now” Daniel says. I’m about to reply but a stun grenade falls in the middle of us and goes off. I start to stagger back and see a man knocking out all of us. When he gets to me I look at him before he knocks me out. What the fuck it’s Dwight. Then he hits me with the butt of a gun and I fall unconscious. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues